Star Search
by Yui Star Sakura-Nomiya
Summary: Himeko is lost in the strange world of TamaShikon and the only one who'll help her at first is the silver-haired prince of the main Sunny kingdom.Will she find her way home or find a home.OC
1. A bright light

My First time!*Insert uncensored joke here*Please be nice! I can't publish my story till I get some good reviews!A bit weird in the beginning.

SHOUTING!

'thinking'

"Talking"

Evil twin in head

(ME)

ON With the story! \(^X^)/ Dance in the Dark is a work of fiction. Name, characters, places, and incidents are the products of the authors imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual,or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.

"I can't believe this!"Himeko hissed when her suitcase exploded ,spilling all of her clothes onto the muddy ground. She cursed under her breath and began to pick up her things, unaware of the man watching her carefully...

"She doesn't seem like something extraordinary. The poor girl won't last a week."The man said with a smirk. A woman stepped from the darkness next to him.

"True she doesn't look like much, but she could mean the end of the world to us."The woman replied. The two nodded and disappeared into the darkness. Himeko still unaware of the two proceeded home with her things.

"Hey Jellee!"Kiyo cried cheerfully. Himeko sighed upon hearing her nickname. She hasen't even made it into school and she was upset. It was going to be one of those days...

'I swear! If I was a dude and had bigger muscles I'd rip off Kiyo's special something and put it in a jar of mayo!'

Dispite Himeko's death look, Kiyo continued with his rant.

"What are you eating for lunch today? Sweet potato's? They'll make you fat-"his laughs were interrupted with a drop kick. The girl stood in a karate stance.

"Stop messing with Himmy! Or face my wrath!"She challenged.

Kiyo ignored the the challenge and went for the bulls horns"Don't you kid me Rei!"He said with a sneaky smile.

Rei turned a deep red"Kid you?"

"You tried to impress me with those awesome striped undies!"

Himeko laughed when Kiyo earned himself an epic falcon punch. She loved her best friends to death but sometimes they were to much.

"We should get to class guys, middle school finals are soon and we need to study!"She interrupted.

"Yes! We have to get in the same junior high school!" Rei had fire in her eyes and was starting to scare the mess out of her.

"Junior high is the time that we discover secrets and true love!" Kiyo was going into his otaku phase."Summer festivals in yukata's and fireworks at the beach! Getting trapped on an island with the one you love with a sunset kiss!"

"Slow down horn dog! That only happens in manga-" Himeko was interrupted with an explosion.

"What was that?"

"Rei!Kiyo-Kun!"

"Himeko!Were are you!"

Himeko sheilded her eye's when a bright light blinded her...

"Protect the Blood heart!Remeber to dance in the dark!"

'Nani? Dance in the dark? Blood heart?'

Everything went dark before she could ask the strange voice.

"Hey!"

'Who was that?'

"Are you alive!Hey!Wake up!"  
>*******************************************************************************************************************************************<p>

Well! That was weird. Sorry it's a bit boring...It's 1am and I can't really think.I won't put the next chapter out till you guys say ? I wonder what will happen. I'm runnig out of energy so I'll stop YA! \(^#o#^)/


	2. Cyrstal castle

**I'm bored so on with the story! (^3^)**

**I don't own Inuyasha (Takahashi adopt me!)**

_Himeko's point of view_

"Hey!"

'Who's talking to me? What happen?'

"Are you going to lie there all day?"

I blinked from the bright light and gasped at what I saw. I was surrounded in a strange tropical forest filled with unfamiliar but beautiful flowers and plants.

'Wasn't I in Tokyo moments ago? Why is so hot?'

"Hey! Can't you hear?"

Sighing I looked at the source of the rude voice. "Hey Pal! I just. .."

I was interrupted by my 'Friend'.

A tall and lightly tanned boy around my age. A gold crown nestled in his long silver hair; He was wearing a skirt like bottom that showed off his muscular appeal and gold accessory's. His golden eyes stared into my green ones.

In other words: Wow!

"Are you going to stare at me all day?"

"Oops! Sorry! I'm a bit tizzied..."Did I just say 'Tizzied'?

"Who are you? Where am I?" Slow down on the questions girl!

The boy gave an annoyed sigh at my flustered looks.

"My name is Inuyasha Sakura-Nomiya, prince of the Sunny kingdom, the main kingdom of plant TamaShikon. Everyone calls me star though…"

'TamaShikon? Sunny kingdom…'

"Would you like assistance? You look like hell. I've never seen anything like you before! What's with your clothing? "

'He's getting pretty talky here.'

I agreed and he led me through the amazing amazon forest. For a prince he sure knew how to handle himself in a jungle. Aren't princes supposed to be all frail and polite? Inuyasha was muscular and had the manners of a wild child. That crown was the only thing that made him prince-like. Finally we entered a clearing. A brilliant crystal castle with a sun emblem on the flags, I'm guessing this is the sunny kingdom, there were rainbows everywhere from the crystal castle and farms and villages surrounded the beautiful fountain in the square. Monsters and humans of all times were chatting and living their lives like it was normal. A little witch girl passed by me on her broom. I was dumbfounded, it was like storybook setting. Inuyasha was greeted warmly as we passed through the crowds and into the castle. The inside was awesome too: Crystals everywhere were making rainbows and portraits were set up everywhere.

"Are you just going to stand their? Come on!" Inuyasha sounded a bit too annoyed. I saw little bubbles passed by me. 'There are little things in them, what are they?' I thought while staring. As if to answer my question Inuyasha took one of the things and looked at it with the utmost care.

"These are little planets, their just starting out and are devolving slowly…. It's a prince's job to take care of them…. Why don't we sit down with some snacks and deal with you."

Turns out, I love star fruit…

After hours of exotic snacks, talking, walking, and exploring, we couldn't find a way to get me home. We decided that I could reside in the castle till I could find a way home. I didn't mind, after hot bath and silk pajamas it didn't matter.

"I'll think of something tomorrow… "Once my head touched the cloud soft pillow, I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

**Whelp! This chapter was at least better than the last… Next is Inu's side of the story.**

**Review plez \(^3^)/**


End file.
